


Happy Birthday

by Yugioh779



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh779/pseuds/Yugioh779
Summary: It's Eiji's birthday and Ash wants to do something special for his boyfriend. He attempts a birthday dinner but it turns out to be a horrible idea... Ash Lynx cannot cook to save his life so he calls over Shorter for some advice. Will Eiji like the dinner and special surprise Ash has waiting for him?





	Happy Birthday

" **Fuck**!” Ash exclaimed as the smoke detector went off. He had just opened the oven and there was barely any smoke but it was just enough to set the damn thing off. He cursed some more as he put the dish down then rushed to open the nearby window. When that was done he went to the detector and pushed the button that turned it off and he sighed. “That’s too fucking loud…” He turned to the dish he had just taken out of the oven and sighed again, this time in frustration. It was too burnt to be any good. He was going to throw it out. That was his second attempt at making a nice meal for Eiji’s birthday. He had to get the next one right as it would only be a matter of hours before Eiji came home and he wanted dinner to be ready by then.

He went to the fridge to see what was left that could make a decent meal but he didn’t have much… He used most of what they had in his last two attempts which turned out to be total disasters. “ _Shit_ …” Ash was a proud young man and didn’t like asking for help but he knew he needed to if he wanted to have dinner ready in time. This was Eiji’s special day and he wanted everything to be perfect for his boyfriend. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and searched through his contacts. When he found the one he was looking for he pressed the call button and waited for the person to pick up. It didn’t take long. Two rings is all it took for the person to answer.

“Yo Ash! What’s up?” Shorter’s voice came from the other end. “Thought you were getting ready for Eiji’s big day.”

“I was, I mean am but I kinda need your help…”

“ _You_? Need _my_ help? Fuck. I’d never thought I’d ever hear those words come from your mouth!” Ash could hear Shorter holding back a laugh and he growled under his breath. He hated the teasing but wasn’t about to argue,. He desperately needed his friend’s help.

“Yeah, whatever. Just come over. I need your help like, right now.”

“Sure thing dude. I’ll be over in five.” And with that the two hung up. Ash turned and looked at the mess that lay before him. He never would have thought cooking could be so hard. He had the ingredients and had the instructions but even then he managed to fuck up. This is why he left the cooking to Eiji but since it was his birthday he couldn’t let him cook. Today all he should be doing was relaxing.

He sat at the kitchen table until Shorter arrived. It didn’t take long. In just five minutes he entered the house and made his way to the kitchen. Since he was close to both Ash and Eiji they had given him a copy of their house key which meant frequent visits from him but they didn’t mind. ‘He must have been at his restaurant’. Ash thought to himself as Shorter walked into the kitchen.

“Sup? Holy fuck! _Ash_!” Shorter took off his sunglasses and just stared at the mess that lay before him with his mouth hanging open. “The fuck did you do?”

“I tried to cook…” He admitted with his head hung low in shame.

“ _Tried_ … is definitely a word…”

“Shut up and help me. I want to cook something nice for dinner. It’s Eiji’s birthday after all.”

“Well you’ve come to the right person!” Shorter beamed and a smile spread across his face. “So what did you have in mind?”

“Food.” Ash replied. He took a quick look at the mess then turned back to Shorter. “Edible food.”

“Ha! You got it! Lemme just see what you guys got.” He made his way over to the fridge and when he opened it his face fell. “Well damn, you guys need to go food shopping… You have like next to nothing. You can’t even make a grilled cheese sandwich.”

“Shut up. I used most of what we had when trying to cook the last two meals.”

“Good Lord Ash, I always knew you were a terrible cook but to fuck up twice? Why didn’t you call me after the first attempt?”

“I thought I had it under control but I guess not…”

“Yeah no kidding.” Ash glared at Shorter as he walked over to the table. “Lemme go grab some stuff from the restaurant and I’ll help you make the best meal Eiji has ever had!”

“Thanks so much for helping me. I owe you.” Ash said with a small smile.

“Hey it’s no problem. You don’t owe me anything except maybe a bite of the food.”

Ash chuckled and shook Shorter’s hand. “Deal.”

“Awesome! I’ll be back. In the meantime why don’t you start cleaning some stuff up? We are going to need the space.”

“On it.” Shorter gave him a thumbs up then rushed out of the house. Ash got up and started to clean up the mess he made. He wondered what Shorter had in mind in terms of food. If he was getting it from his restaurant then it was going to be Chinese food which Eiji loved, especially when it came from Chang Dai. Ash just loved going there because Shorter gave everything to him, Eiji and Skipper for free. There were so many times Skipper went there after school, ate a bunch of food and was too full when dinner came around. It upset Eiji as he spent a decent amount of time in the kitchen but when Skipper smiled Eiji couldn’t bring himself to get upset with him. This happened at least three times a week and Skipper always got away with it.

By the time Shorter returned, Ash had cleaned up most of the mess and cleared all of the burned food from the dishes. “Great work. That was quick.” Shorter said as he entered the kitchen with three bags. He placed them on the counter and proceeded to take out all of the contents.

“Thanks.” Ash replied. “What’s in the bags?”

“Food.” Shorter said jokingly. When Ash made a face he chuckled. “I grabbed some things that my people eat on special occasions such as birthdays.”

“Oh? Such as?”

“You’ll see. Finish cleaning up and I’ll tell you.”

“Fine…” Ash finished up quickly then went over to Shorter who had laid out everything on the island. “Noodles? Really?”

“Yep! But they aren’t just any noodles!” Shorter explained. Ash raised an eyebrow and he continued. “They are called Shoumian noodles or longevity noodles. We eat them on birthdays because we believe they will grant the birthday person a long and healthy life. And who doesn’t want that on their birthday.”

“Interesting.” Ash looked at the other foods on the counter. “Pork?”

“Yep. It symbolizes strength and wealth. I also brought dumplings which also symbolize wealth. They are one of Eiji’s favourites so I had to include them in his birthday meal.”

“Of course.” Ash agreed.

“So let’s get started!” With Shorter in charge, the two young men got to work preparing a special dinner for Eiji. Shorter did most of the work but if he thought Ash was able to handle a task without messing up he would let him take charge. Of course with his contestant surveillance. “So aside from the meal, what else do you have planned for tonight?” He asked Ash as he put the pork in the oven.

“Well… I don’t really wanna talk about it as its kinda personal…” Shorter was confused for a second but when he saw the blush on Ash’s face he instantly understood what he meant.

“Oooooh! I see!” A wide smirk spread across his face. “It might be a bit tricky thought what with Skipper and all…”

“Well I was hoping you could help me with that too… Can you take Skipper for the night?”

“Of course. I love having him over!”

“You’re the best.”

“I know.” Ash slapped his arm playfully and the two laughed. When they calmed down they began to prepare the rest of the food. With Shorter’s help the food was ready in no time at all and not a single bit was burnt. “So that’s the main meal, now time for dessert! No birthday would be complete without a cake!”

“Right. I have some cake mix and-” Ash started but Shorter quickly cut him off.

“Are you joking? We are _not_ using cake mix for Eiji’s birthday cake!”

“How else are we gonna make the cake?”

“Uhhh the _real_ way?”

“The real way?”

“You have got to be kidding me… Ash, the only way to make proper cake is from scratch!”

“But isn’t that a lot of work? Isn’t that why we have cake mix?”

“It’s a bit longer but the cake will turn out much better, trust me. Who’s the cook here?”

“You…”

“Right. Let’s get started!” Shorter emptied out the last bag he brought which had all the ingredients needed to bake a cake.”

“You sure came prepared.”

“Well I figured you didn’t have all the ingredients after looking in your sad fridge so I brought everything necessary to spare me from a second trip.”

“Our fridge isn’t sad, we just haven’t had the time to go shopping yet.”

“It’s sad.” With a laugh, Shorter dodged what-would-be another slap from Ash. “Alright, alright. Let’s get to work now.”

“Sure thing.” Ash agreed. To make sure he didn’t mess up, Shorter measured everything and let Ash put it in the large mixing bowl then let him stir. He figured it was something that even Ash could handle. With everything mixed Shorter poured the mix into four small pans then let Ash put them in the oven. While he did that, Shorter set the timer.

“Well that does it. All that’s left is to decorate the cake when it’s done and Eiji’s birthday feast will be complete!”

“Thanks again Shorter, this means so much to me.” Ash said with a genuine smile. It was a smile that hardly anyone was able to see.

“It was nothing but you better tell me how things go!”

Ash chuckled. “I will. I will tell you what I can.”

“What, no juicy details?”

“ _Shorter_!” Shorter burst out laughing at Ash’s reaction.

“I’m kidding!” Ash was ready to smack him for real but resisted the temptation. He couldn’t seriously hit him after all the help he had given him but next time… Shorter had better watch out...

The two sat at the kitchen table and waited until the timer went off. When it did they took out the four pans and let them cool. As they did Shorter took out yet another thing from one of the bags he had brought out. “Another thing? Geez, how much space do your bags have?”

“I know how to make things fit.” Shorter replied. From the bag he pulled out a chrome cake stand that had a fancy pattern all around it. It looked like something that belonged in a fairytale palace or something. Maybe in a French palace. 

“That’s super fancy. How much did that cost?”

“Uh like thirty bucks?”

“That cheap?”

“It’s made out of chrome. That isn’t very expensive. It's not like it's diamond or something."

“That doesn’t really look like it belongs at a Chinese restaurant.”

“Yeah but I thought it looked nice. We use it to bring out cakes when someone has a birthday. It seems to be a hit.” Shorter explained as he put the first layer on the stand. He took out a container of vanilla icing and a knife which his handed to Ash. “This is your surprise for Eiji so it’s only right that you do the decorating.”

“It won’t be much as I’m not good at this stuff.”

“It will be fine, just put on the icing.” Ash hesitated for a second but took the items from Shorter and applied them to the cake. He spread the icing on top of the first layer then placed the next, iced it and the third, iced that then finally put on the top layer. He then applied the icing to the rest of the cake and made sure it looked nice. All while he did that Shorter was busy cutting up strawberries.

“I think I’m done.” Ash said as he finished up. Shorter looked over at the cake and nodded.

“Looks good. I’m almost done over here.”

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” Shorter said. Ash looked over his shoulder and saw him with a big bowl full of strawberries. Some were cut in thin slices while others were simply cut in half. When he was done he brought the bowl over to the island and began placing the strawberries on the cake. The ones he cut in half were put all around the bottom while the thin sliced ones he arranged on the top to look like a flower. “Now we are officially done!”

“Wow. That’s impressive.” Ash commented as he looked at the finished cake. “What is that supposed to be?”

“It’s a lotus flower. In our culture it is one of the most significant flowers. It represents longevity and honour so it’s the perfect thing to put on top on a cake. We do it all the time at Chang Dai. The customers love it.”  

“I know Eiji is going to love this. This is going to be the best birthday meal he’s ever had!” The two cleaned up the dirty dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher and hand washed the ones that didn’t fit. Now that they were out of the way, Ash spent the extra time setting up the table. He put on the nicest table cloth they had. It was a nice royal blue with white Japanese style flower patterns printed on it. It was simple but pleasing to look at and it was very special to Eiji. When they moved into the house it had been a present from his mother. He then set out the cutlery and chopsticks and for a romantic touch, set some candles that he had bought earlier that day.

“Look at you, Ash the romantic!” Shorter teased. Ash shot him a glare. “I need to grab a pic of this!” Shorter pulled out his cellphone and took a picture before Ash had time to react.

“Hey!”

“Sorry but I had to get a picture of this. I’m sure Eiji would love to have this so he can look back on today.”

“Whatever,” was Ash’s response. Shorter stuck out his tongue and put away all of the leftover ingredients.

“Well Eiji should be back soon. Do you want me to pick up Skipper from school?”

“That would be great. Please don’t feed him too much candy.”

“I promise.” With the smirk on his face Ash knew he wasn’t going to keep his word. He spoiled Skipper too much to Eiji’s disapproval as he was trying to get the boy eat healthy. With uncle Shorter that was an almost impossible task. “Since it’s almost time for his school to end I should probably head over there now.”

“Yeah. You two have fun.”

“We will. You and Eiji have ‘fun’ too.” Shorter winked and before Ash could scold him, he was out the door and laughing the whole way.

“Douche...” Ash said under his breath. Now that everything was ready all he had to do was wait for Eiji. He looked at his phone to check the time and saw that Eiji should be returning any moment. Just as he put his phone in the pocket he heard the front open and close.

“I’m home!” Eiji’s sweet voice called out.

“Welcome back kitten.” Ash went over to Eiji and pulled him into a hug. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks sweetheart.” Eiji smiled and pulled away from the hug just enough to tilt his head up to look at Ash. He closed his eyes as Ash leaned in and melted when Ash pressed their lips together. When he pulled away, Eiji looked up at him with half lidded eyes. It was then he noticed the delicious aroma that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. “What’s that smell?”

“Your birthday dinner. Come see.”

“Did you actually cook?” Eiji asked in surprise.

“Well I do admit I had some help from Shorter but I did a lot of the work!” Ash explained and took Eiji over to the kitchen. “He will also be taking Skipper for the night so it will be just the two of us.”

“Really? I thought we were going to celebrate my birthday together, as a family.”

“Oh we will. Tomorrow we will have another party but I wanted today to be special with just the two of us.”

“What do you have planned?” Eiji was suspicious. What could Ash be planning that involved just the two of them? And why would he want Skipper out of the house?

“Oh you’ll see.” He said with a wink. Eiji eyed him suspiciously. “Now come sit down and enjoy your birthday dinner!” He brought Eiji over to his spot at the table and helped him into the chair. He even pushed it in for him.

“My goodness, what a gentleman you are.”

“Well it is your birthday which means you are a king for the day.”

“Just today? What about the other days?” Eiji teased. Ash flushed. That would have been so sweet if not for that comment. He didn’t know how to respond to that. When he didn’t respond Eiji giggled and kissed Ash’s cheek. “Thank you for this. I have a feeling this will be one of the best birthday’s I have ever celebrated.”

“Oh will. I will make sure of it,” Ash promised.

“Oooh. I can’t.” Eiji smiled as Ash served him. The smells from the food were mouth watering. “Smells delicious!”

“Well dig in!” Eiji didn’t even wait for Ash to finish bringing the rest of the food. He couldn’t help himself. The smell was too much and he was starving. He decided to start with the dumplings which were his favourite. They were amazing and had the signature taste from Chang Dai. After a few dumplings Ash offered him a bowl of noodles which he accepted. “Those are longevity noodles and are supposed to grant you a long life or something.”

“Oh yeah, Shorter mentioned these to me once. They are apparently very popular on birthdays for obvious reasons. I wonder what makes them so special. They look like ordinary noodles to me.”

“Maybe they have a certain type of seasoning.” Ash suggested.

“Could be.” Eiji ate his food rather quickly and enjoyed every bite. Just as he finished Ash got up and went over to the island. Eiji watched him and gasped when he saw what he was bringing over. “Oh my goodness! Look at that cake!”

“It was made just for your birthday from scratch.”

“Oh my goodness, Ash! I love it!” Eiji looked down at the cake that now sat before him. Not only was it a sight on its own but the cake stand that it sat on just enhanced its beauty. Eiji felt like he was about to cry. The amount of work and time that Ash had put in to this was shown and he couldn’t be happier. Never before had someone gone to such lengths to make sure his birthday was this special, not even his parents who did quite a bit for his birthday as he grew up. He felt tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes and looked up at Ash. “Words cannot describe how happy I am right now. I am blown away with the amount of work you put into all of this to make this day special for me. I love you so much!” He cupped the sides of Ash’s face with his hands, pulled him in and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Ash grinned into the kiss and as much as he wanted to take things further, he wanted Eiji to at least have a taste of the cake before they moved the party to the bedroom.

“I love you more than you can ever imagine.”

“Oh Ash.” Eiji felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He and Ash had been dating for almost two years now but he still fell head over heels for him, especially when he said romantic things like that. He let the tears flow freely and had the biggest smile on his face. Ash knew just how to make his heart skip a beat and take his breath away.

“Hey now, at least try some of the cake before you start crying on me.” Ash said. Eiji giggled and wiped the tears away as Ash cut a slice, placed it on a plate and set it in front of Eiji. “Enjoy my little kitten.” He kissed Eiji’s forehead and wiped away another tear that had escaped. Eiji blushed at the tenderness. Ash always made him feel butterflies in his stomach. When they first met, he never would have guessed he was the romantic type. He picked up his fork and took a bite of the cake. It was delicious! It was so light and fluffy and it practically melted in his mouth. The icing was just as light and wasn’t packed with sugar like most icings.

“This is delicious!” Eiji exclaimed.

“I’m glad you like it. I guess that’s the advantage to making the cake from scratch as opposed to using cake mix.”

“Yeah. You as the chef have more control of how it turns out.” Eiji savoured each bite of the cake. It had to be the best cake he had ever had. Of course his mom’s cakes were always delicious and full of love but she was far from a professional cook. She always used the cake mix just because it was faster or bought cakes in a store. It was a totally different experience eating a cake made from scratch.

Ash finished up his slice before Eiji as he didn’t take the time to savour it but they had a whole cake to themselves so there was always another time. When Eiji finished up his cake Ash stood up and walked over to him. Eiji looked up at his boyfriend and let him pull him to his feet. On Ash’s face was the biggest grin that Eiji had ever seen but even so he knew what that look meant. He blushed a deep crimson red when he realized what Ash had planned. He could feel his whole face heat up and that heat traveled down his neck and down the rest of his body. Once Eiji was on his feet Ash pulled him into a loving yet very passionate kiss. Eiji responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Ash’s neck and kissing back just as passionately. As they kissed, Ash’s hands tugged at the waistband of Eiji’s pants and tried to unbuckle his belt. When Eiji felt this he pulled away from the kiss and Ash gave a look of confusion. “What’s up?”

“Before we get ahead of ourselves let’s take this upstairs.” He moved away from Ash and started going up the stairs. “You coming?” He said teasingly while looking back at Ash. He gave him a wink then went the rest of the way up the stairs. Ash turned red and with a grin on his face he followed his boyfriend to their room. Eiji got there first and sat down on the bed with his legs crossed and grinned when Ash entered. Ash gulped. The way Eiji was looking at him was turning him on. 

Eiji giggled when he saw Ash freeze up. He knew the look that made him weak in the knees and he used it every chance he got. He loved to tease. He watched Ash who quickly composed himself and walked over to Eiji. "Get ready my little kitten." He said in a deep husky voice. The voice sent chills down Eiji's spine as he knew what was going to come next. "Happy birthday." Ash smirked and fell to his knees before Eiji who turned a bright red. This was not the first time they had been intimite with each other but every time Ash made it feel like the first. 

Ash quickly pulled down Eiji's pants and underwear with a smirk. When he did his erection sprung to attention. "Oh my. Already hard?" Eiji looked away. Ash watched him avert his eyes and chuckled. He leaned on and licked. His tongue went from the base all the way to the tip. Eiji gasped. Ash curled his tongue around the head which he knew was the most sensitive part for Eiji. Wiji lost control and fell back on the bed. His back arched and he let out a gasp, followed by a moan. Ash was pleased with this reaction and took it a step further. He gave Eiji one last lick before completely taking him in his mouth. Eiji gasped again and twitched on the bed as Ash began sucking. 

"A-Ash!"

Ash hummed around him in delight. The vibrations from it just increased the pleasure that Eiji was feeling. He moaned and wiggled under Ash's administrations and just when he thought he was going to climax Ash pulled off. He let out a whine when Ash stopped and looked up at him. He was panting heavily and very disheveled. Ash loved the sight. He tugged Eiji's pants and underwear off the rest of the way then pulled him up in a sitting position to make it easier to strip him of his shirt. Once the shirt was off Eiji pulled Ash in for another passionate kiss. Ash was a bit surprised but returned the kiss. As they kissed Eiji ran his hands over Ash's body and tugged at his shirt. They parted just long enough for him to pull off the shirt then locked lips once again.

The air around them grew warm as they kissed. In a matter of seconds Ash's pants and underwear joined Eiji's clothes on the floor. Ash pressed their bodies together and moaned as their erections rubbed against each other. "Eiji..." He breathed out. His voice was low and full of lust.

"Ash..." Eiji panted. "I need you..." Ash smirked. He was happy to oblige. He pecked Eiji's lips then reached over to their nightstand. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube they stored there. He sat back on the bed and smirked when he and Eiji made eye contact. He opened the bottled and poured the slick contents on his fingers. Eiji watched as Ash lowered his hand and pressed a finger against his opening. He made a sound of surprise as the lube was chilly and this just turned Ash on even more. He looked at Eiji and when he nodded he pushed a finger in.

Eiji made the most beautiful sound Ash had ever heard. It was a low whine full of pleasure and lust. Ash smirked and slowly worked him open. When he got two fingers in he thrusts them in and out and each thrust he would brush over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Eiji moaned each time and begged for more but Ash wanted to tease him for just a little bit longer. "Ash! Please!" Eiji practically screamed. Ash could tell he was close so he pulled his fingers out and poured some more lube on his hand. He then rubbed his own erection and made sure it was slick. When he was ready he got on top of Eiji and kissed his neck.

"Ready?" He whispered in his ear.

"Y-Yes. Ash please... I need you..."

"So do I." He tenderly kissed Eiji's lips then suddenly thrust in. He moaned as he went in. Eiji was so tight and hot. Eiji arched his back, threw his head back on the pillows and moaned loudly.

"Ash!" He grabbed onto Ash's shoulders and dug his nails in when he began to thrust. He went slow at first but he quickly sped up. He needed his release. He went deep with each thrust and made sure to angle himself in just the right way to hit Eiji's prostate. Eiji moaned out with every thrust. The pleasure was almost too much for him.

The bed rocked with each thrust. Ash could hear the legs creak underneath them. He hoped he wouldn't break the bed. They were covered in sweat by now. Both of their hair was soaked and his body was so slippery that Eiji had a hard time holding on. Ash could feel his nails dig into his skin and he hissed when Eiji lost his grip and dragged his nails down his back but it didn't feel painful. If anything, it just turned him on even more.

He leaned down and smashed his lips on Eiji's. His thrusts were frantic. He felt a build up in the pit of his stomach. His release was close. Eiji was close too. Ash pounded into him and when it hit they were both seeing white. “Eiji!” Ash screamed when he felt himself release. Eiji moaned when he felt Ash empty his load inside of him. 

“A-Ash!” Eiji called out. Ash collapsed on top of him when his climax passed. He was exhausted. They had been so busy the past few weeks that they hadn’t had time to do anything other than a quick kiss. Eiji tiredly turned his head to Ash who did the same. Their lips brushed against each other. Ash tilted his head up and placed a gentle kiss on Eiji’s lips. Eiji was so exhausted he could barely kiss back. 

“Happy birthday my little kitten.” Ash said against Eiji’s lips. 

“Thank you sweetheart. I loved it.” Eiji replied. Ash smiled and rubbed his nose against Eiji’s. Eiji giggled and wrapped his arms around Ash’s neck and pulled him close. 

“Good night my kitten.”

“Good night my love.”


End file.
